Yuni/Outfits
Before DDR SuperNOVA2, Yuni has a very long blonde hair which is tied in two ponytails in a style of ringlets and blue eyes. Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX-Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 She wears a black short sleeve sailor fuku with a peach ribbon in the center of her uniform and her fuku is white and red, beige and white checkered skirt, black knee-high socks and brown shoes. She also wears a black choker on her neck. In her alternate appearance in DDR EXTREME 2/STRIKE! was her 4thMIX outfit and her uniform, choker and socks became dark blue and her skirt and ribbon changed to orange but maintains the colors of her sailor fuku and her brown shoes from her original outfit. Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 In Ultramix 4, Yuni has many outfits when she was chosen. Her second player outfit is a white popped up shirt with red overhauled jumper skirt and a matching bow at the back of her skirt, white socks and black shoes. Her blonde hair has dyed in green. Her third outfit is a pale blue polkadotted dress with a blue ribbon in the center of her dress and white boots. It was the altered version of her primary outfit as her hair color however was peach blonde. In E3 2006 trailer in Ultramix 4 and DDR UNIVERSE, Yuni wears this outfit as she regains her original blonde hair instead of peach blonde in the actual game. Her fourth and last outfit is a white and gray/silver futuristic short sleeve tube top, a matching white v-neck skirt with gray/silver linings and light blue at the edges of the lines, black knee pads and white futuristic boots. She also wears a matching white gloves which is connected to her tube top as her blonde hair changes to pink and wears a light pink choker on her neck. DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 In SuperNOVA2 and onwards, her hair is slightly cut into long back-length as she maintains her hairstyle with two ponytails and wears different kinds of lolita gothic style outfits. She now wears a dark pink sleeveless midriff with an afro design at the center of her shirt, black denim skirt with half gray checkered and black and white stripped stockings and black boots. She also wears purple warmers on both of her wrists and a black choker on her neck. In her alternate appearance as YUNI 2, she wears a tan formal suit jacket under a pink vest and white undershirt, black skirt, stockings and pink heels. She also wears black eyeglasses. DanceDanceRevolution X In DDR X, Yuni in her Street Master Mode and her CGI has her wearing a green maid outfit with a white apron and a matching green maid hat, brown stockings and black flats. In Emi's epilogue, she was later seen in different shades of pink stripped long sleeve shirt, light pink short skirt and pink warrior flats. She also wears a pink long necklace on her neck and a pink bow to her head. DanceDanceRevolution X2-DanceDanceRevolution (2014 edition) In DDR X2 through DDR2014, Yuni is later seen in modern Japanese school uniforms which has her wearing a white short sleeve loose sailor fuku with a green bola tie in the center of her uniform and light blue linings with pink and green ornaments on her uniform. Her fuku is white and sky blue, dark blue checkered skirt with white fluffy underskirt, white and black striped socks and white shoes. She also wears black wristbands and pink bracelets in both of her hands and wears a light blue eyeglasses. DanceDanceRevolution A Yuni retains her appearance since SuperNOVA2 and her casual outfit is a combination on her primary appearance in SuperNOVA2 and her socks and shoes in DDR X2. She wears a white short poppy sleeve mini shirt with a blue tank top underneath, dark blue denim skirt with faded designs with a navy blue cycling shorts underneath, bright green knee-high socks and orange and green sneakers. Her sneakers is the same design as Emi's yellow and orange sneakers in her appearance in DDR UNIVERSE. Category:Outfits